


Hit The Lights

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: team_free_love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: All Misha and Richard wanted was a nice vacation from the show, but you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men, don't you?





	Hit The Lights

The rain is pouring down by the time they finally manage to get to the cabin. Misha's giggling and dragging Richard behind him to the front door. The drops are cold and they're both soaking wet, but it doesn't stop Misha from tugging Richard into a kiss as they step up onto the porch. The rain water trickles into their mouths and Misha can't stop laughing, but it's nice and Richard leans into it a bit more.

Soon, though, he's aware of the unpleasant sensation of the freezing water dripping down his back and he pulls away from Misha and nudges him in the direction of the doorknob so he'll unlock it and let them in. They stumble inside, kicking off their shoes by the door and struggling out of their sopping wet jackets. Richard hangs them up on the hooks beside the closet door and then Misha's kissing him again.

“Let's go get changed.” Misha grabs his wrist and tugs Richard to the bedroom with him, letting go of him to dig through their suitcases. Richard pulls off his socks, leaning against the door frame for support and shimmies out of his blue jeans, nearly toppling over as the wet denim clings to his legs. Misha turns at his yelped curse and laughs, tossing the dry clothes on the bed and helping Richard wiggle out of his jeans. Richard kicks them off and stands patiently as Misha unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders. Warm kisses are peppered along his throat and he moans, tipping his head back against the door frame, allowing Misha all the access he wants.

Misha mouths harder at his skin, sucking and nibbling, hands gripping his hips tightly. Richard groans in frustration when he notices that he's standing in only his boxers and Misha is still fully dressed. He tugs impatiently at the hem of Misha's shirt and Misha chuckles, voice deep and rough. He steps back away from Richard and pulls off his shirt and wriggles out of his own jeans, stepping back up to Richard and kissing him again.

Misha pulls Richard with him to the bed, shoving off the clothes he had pulled out for them to change into. He pushes Richard down onto it, making him gasp lightly. He crawls up the other man's body, planting kisses here and there along the chilled skin. Goosebumps rise up on his skin wherever Misha breathes against him. He arches his back and moans when Misha sucks on his collar bone, biting the skin harshly.

He kisses and nibbles his way up Richard's neck and jaw to his mouth, biting his way inside, tongue darting in and out, coaxing Richard to play too. Richard slides his hands up and down Misha's back, tongue flicking against Misha's teeth. His fingernails dig into Misha's skin when Misha sucks on his tongue, making him moan.

Misha pulls away briefly, causing Richard to whine and reach out for him, to grab the lube. He bats Richard's hands away and continues digging through the bag. Soon Richard gets impatient and glares at Misha. “What's taking so long, Misha?”

Misha looks back at him sheepishly. “I think I left it in the bag that's still in the car.”

Richard stares at him. “You're not serious.”

Misha ducks his head. “Sorry, babe. Want me to go see if there's anything in the bathroom we can use?”

Richard heaves a sigh. “No, forget it. Not in the mood now. I'm just gonna make some hot chocolate.” He stands and grabs the clothes from the floor, tossing Misha his sweats and putting his own on.

Misha frowns after him, feeling another wave of arousal crash over him as he watches Richard's ass as he leaves the room. He sighs, grumbles to himself and changes into the warm clothes. He heads into the living room, smiling when he hears Richard whistling a tune that sounds suspiciously like Lady GaGa's Bad Romance. He has a decent fire going in the fireplace by the time Richard walks in, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa. 

He hands one to Misha and takes a seat on the couch, smiling appreciatively at the flames and their heat. He curls against Misha and takes a sip of the warm drink. Misha grins at the mini marshmallows and then hint of cinnamon in the chocolate as it splashes on his tongue. He wraps an arm around the smaller man and is pleased when Richard snuggles even closer to him. 

Suddenly there is a loud crack of thunder, making Richard jump in his arms and he flinches. A few seconds after the thunder, lightening flashes in the window, filling the sky with brilliant blue-white light. The lights flicker once, twice and then go out. They sit, tense and waiting, to see if the power will come back, but after a few minutes, it's clear that it won't.

“Well, this sucks.” Misha sighs, shifting Richard over slightly. He sets both of their mugs down on the coffee table. The fire provides a dim light throughout the room, casting dancing shadows all over the place. Richard leans against him when he settles back into the cushions. 

“Now what?” Richard asks, tilting his head back against Misha's arm to look up at him.

“I don't know. We could sit here or go to bed, I guess. Not much to do without the electricity.” Misha says, shrugging one shoulder so as not to dislodge Richard.

“Let's just stay here. I'm comfortable and very disinclined to move.” Richard pulls the blanket from the back of the couch over them and Misha shuffles them around, so he's stretched out on the couch, Richard's head resting on his stomach, the rest of his body cradled between Misha's legs. Both of them fall asleep, the fire dying out to just barely there embers burning lazily among the coals. 

The next morning dawns bright and shiny after the rainstorm. Sunshine pours in from the window across the room, crawling across the floor to caress Misha's face with its' warm rays. He sighs, shifts, and blinks his eyes open slowly. He drags one hand over his face and smiles softly down at the snoring Richard, carding his fingers through the messy hair before squirming out from under him.

Richard whimpers, one hand reaching out and curling lightly against the fabric of Misha's pants and Misha chuckles and gently untangles his fingers, soothing him with a chaste kiss. Richard snuffles into the cushions and Misha gives him one last fond smile before heading into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. A few minutes later, the scent of caffeine drifts through the kitchen and into the living room, rousing Richard, who stumbles in from the couch and takes a seat at the table.

“Good morning, babe.” Misha chirps, setting a cup of coffee in front of Richard. Richard mumbles something back and Misha smirks and shakes his head as Richard drinks his coffee black. Misha wrinkles his nose and pours milk and sugar into his own cup.

“You wanna go see if there's any damage anywhere? It was a pretty bad storm.” Richard asks, looking up at Misha.

“Sure. We need to get the last bag out of the car anyway.” Misha nods, taking another drink of his coffee.

After they have both finished their coffee, they walk outside and stare. There should be puddles everywhere, the ground soaked, but there's no sign of the storm anywhere. The ground is bone dry and, aside from the dew on the grass, there's no water at all.

Richard turns to Misha. “You're seeing this too, right? Or not seeing it.”

Misha nods, too stunned to say anything. There's not even any drops of rain on the car. Nothing nowhere.

“It rained last night. We know that. So what the fuck?” Misha gestures at the world at large. 

“I have no idea.” Richard shakes his head and blinks, hoping that this is just a weird dream. He pinches his arm to make sure. Nope, definitely not dreaming and he probably just gave himself a bruise.

Misha points suddenly over to the drive way. “Is that what I think it is?”

Richard squints and then flinches. “What the hell is going on here? Why are they driving the Impala and why are they even here?” 

“I don't know. Guess we'll find out in a minute.” Misha grumbles, watching as Jared and Jensen get out of the car and head over to them.

“Yo! Cas, Gabriel. Get your asses over here and let's go!” Jensen yells.

“Jensen, what the hell are you talking about? Why are you driving the Impala and why are you calling us Cas and Gabriel?” Misha glares at his friend. 

“What are you talking about?” Jensen glares back.

“What are you guys wearing?” Jared asks, staring at them.

“Our pajamas, what do you think? We just got up. What are you doing here, Jared?” Richard pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

“Who's Jared? I'm Sam, Gabriel. You know this.” Jared looks confused.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you playing some kind of trick on us, Gabriel? 'Cause this isn't funny. And get Cas back in his trenchcoat. It's creepy seeing him without it.” Jensen glares at Richard.

“Alright, very funny guys. Nice little joke, now will you please go away and let us enjoy our week off?” Misha pleads, using his puppy dog eyes.

“Week off? What week off? What joke? What the hell is going on here?” Jensen looks like he's about three seconds away from shooting something.

“Was there a storm last night?” Richard asks suddenly.

“No, why?” Jared asks him.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Richard tugs on Misha's arm, pulling him back onto the porch.

“What is going on? Did you know they would be here?” Misha hisses, looking irritated.

“No, of course not, but I think that they're not Jensen and Jared. I think they're actually Dean and Sam Winchester.” Richard strokes Misha's arm comfortingly.

Misha looks at him like he's gone insane. “What? Are you kidding me? You're in on this too, aren't you? I can't believe you'd ruin this for us.” 

Richard leans up and pecks Misha on the cheek quickly. “I'm serious, babe. You know I wouldn't do this to you.”

“Well, how do we know for sure?” Misha asks, frowning.

“Ask them stuff only Jared and Jensen would know.” Richard shrugs.

“Okay, fine, but this is ridiculous. We can't magically be in the world of Supernatural now. It's a fucking TV show!” Misha rakes his fingers through his hair.

Richard kisses him again, this time catching his mouth. It's soft and sweet and over way too fast, in Misha's opinion. 

“Did you two just kiss?” Jensen asks, looking shocked.

“Yeah.” Misha levels a glare at him as they part.

“Dean, I really don't think they're Gabriel and Castiel. After all, even if this was a prank of Gabriel's, do you think Cas would let him kiss him?” 

Jensen sighs heavily and shakes his head. “So if you're not Castiel and Gabriel, then who the hell are you?” 

“Misha Collins. I play Castiel on the hit TV show, Supernatural and guess what? It's not real!” Misha is nearly shouting at this point.

Richard strokes his arm again. “I'm Richard Speight Jr. I play Gabriel on Supernatural. In our world, it's just a TV show, but I suspect that you're not Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.”

“No. Sam and Dean Winchester. Are you sure this isn't just a prank? You're really not Cas and Gabriel?” Sam asks, eying Richard suspiciously for a moment.

“Promise. We're really not Angels.” Richard smirks.

“Well, that's just peachy. What the hell are we gonna do with these two?” Dean asks Sam.

“Take them with us, I guess. We could take them to Bobby's.” Sam answers, looking back over at the other two.

“Test them first.” Dean says, unlocking the trunk. He pulls out Holy Water and a silver blade. Sam takes the Water and splashes first Richard and then Misha. Both cough and sputter, but that's it. Dean grabs Richard's arm before he can react and makes a shallow cut. Nothing happens besides Richard yelping and snatching his arm back.

Dean quickly does the same to Misha while he's preoccupied with Richard. “The hell, man?”

“Had to make sure. Now let's go.” Dean wipes the blade off and sticks it back in it's sheath.

“No, we're not going anywhere. We're staying right here and figuring out a way to get back to our world.” Misha snaps.

“If you're not Angels, that means you don't have any power and it means that other things are gonna think you are Cas and Gabriel. Things that aren't so inclined to ask questions before killing you two because they think you've lost your mojo.” Dean reaches out and pulls them both over to the Impala. He shoves them both into the backseat and gets in himself. Sam slides in the other side and shuts his door.

“What, we don't even get to grab our shoes?” Richard asks, rolling his eyes.

“Nope.” Dean starts the car and drives off, thankful that Bobby isn't all that far away.

Two hours later, they're pulling up at Bobby's house. His first words are “What are they wearing and why?”

“Long story short, this isn't Cas and Gabriel. They're Richard and Misha and apparently, where they're from, this is just a TV show and they play Castiel and Gabriel. They're actors and not Angels.” Dean explains, sounding like it's all perfectly normal. There's an edge to his voice that just dares Bobby to laugh or mock him.

“You're sure?” Bobby arches his eyebrow.

“Positive.” Sam nods.

“Okay then, guess we're just going to have to figure this one out ourselves. You still don't know where the Angels are?” Bobby walks over to his desk and shuffles around some papers.

“No. There's no telling. Maybe they're in Misha and Richard's world. Maybe in Heaven. Who knows?” Sam shrugs helplessly.

“Great. Ya idjits lost your Angels and end up with actors who play Angels instead.” Bobby rolls his eyes at the brothers.

“Yeah, well, you got any ideas on how to find Cas and Gabriel?” Dean asks impatiently.

“Not really, but Sam and I can figure out something, I suppose.” Bobby sighs, looking over at Misha and Richard. 

“So what about us?” Misha asks, still looking annoyed.

“You two are gonna stay here and not get into any trouble. Can't have two Angel-lookalikes running around.” Dean growls at them.

Misha frowns in irritation, but allows Richard to pull him down to sit at the table with him. Nobody says anything for a while after that, Bobby and Sam too caught up with going through Lore books and Dean cleaning his weapons. Misha and Richard hold hands under the table and each are lost in their own thoughts about getting back to their world.

“Need help, boys?” A smooth voice asks, making Bobby reach for his shotgun with a growl.

 

“Easy, easy, Bobby. Just a friend.” Crowley smirks and raises his hands in a gesture of peace.

“No friend of ours.” Bobby grumbles, but lowers his gun and Sam and Dean relax slightly,, still tense though.

“Now what did you two do this time?” Crowley asks, walking up to Misha and Richard and studying them.

“Why do you think we did it?” Sam asks, indignant.

“Because it's always your fault. Well, mostly Dean's.” Crowley points out.

“Is not.” Dean mumbles and gets a glare from both Sam and Bobby. 

“Where are the Angels?” Crowley asks, turning back to the others.

“How do you know these aren't the Angels?” Bobby asks, grip tightening on his shotgun.

“Please. There's not a scrap of Grace on either of them. They're humans.” Crowley rolls his eyes.

“How do you know they just haven't lost their mojo?” Dean asks, glaring at the demon.

“Boy, I know what I'm talking about. I've know Gabriel for a lot longer than you and this isn't him.” Crowley gestures at Richard, looking annoyed with Dean.

“Fine. We don't know where the Angels are. These two are from a completely different world where our lives are a TV show and they play Cas and Gabriel.” Sam breaks in, explaining to Crowley.

“Who plays me? I'm in the show, right?” Crowley asks Misha.

“Uh, yeah, you are. Mark Sheppard plays Crowley, well you.” Misha stutters out.

“Interesting. Well, anyway, back to business. There's only one person I know that has the power to do that, and would do this. They're not nice.” Crowley muses.

“Good, who?” Dean asks, finally ready to be kicking some ass.

“Well, there's more than one, but the main suspect is Zachariah.” Crowley answers.

“What the hell would Zach be getting out of this?” Dean demands, glaring at Crowley.

“To get you to say yes to Michael, I would imagine. Say yes and he'll give you back your Angels. Which, by the way, I know where they are.” Crowley smirks at Dean's frustration.

“Where are they?” Sam asks, sighing.

“Heaven. They're being held by Zachariah and his goons.” Crowley says, looking serious again.

“How do we get them back and them two back to their world?” Bobby asks, looking fed up with all the Angel business.

“Talk to Zach. It's what I would do.” Crowley shrugs, looking bored with the conversation.

“Fine. Guess we're calling up the Angel Hotline.” Dean mumbles, looking pissy.

“Do try to not get yourselves smote.” Crowley waves mockingly before disappearing.

“Bastard.” Dean grumbles, sitting back down at the table. 

“How are we gonna get Zachariah down here?” Sam rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Like this. Zach, get your feathery ass down here. We need to have a little chat.” Dean bellows at the ceiling, looking pissed.

Richard gives Misha a look that clearly asks just what the hell did they get into here and Misha just shrugs, squeezing Richard's hand.

There's a sound of fluttering feathers and then Zachariah is standing in the middle of Bobby's kitchen, looking smug. “Well, Dean, ready to say yes?”

“Are you ready to give back Cas and Gabe?” Dean demands, standing and facing the Angel.

“Depends. Are you going to let Michael in?” Zachariah counters, cocking an eyebrow.

“Give us our Angels back and yes, I will.” Dean says, looking resigned.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” Sam yelps.

“Boy, sit down and shut up.” Bobby growls.

Dean raises a hand to stop them. “First, bring back Cas and Gabriel.” 

“Fine.” Zachariah waves a hand and the two Angels appear on their knees, chains around their wrists. Gabriel looks downright murderous, but there's not a thing he can do about it. The chains are carved with Enochian sigils, binding his Grace and preventing him from using it. The same is on Castiel's chains, although he looks far more calm than his brother.

Richard and Misha flinch, staring down at the Angels who look exactly like them. This has got to be the most surreal thing that's ever happened in the history of surreal happenings.

“Your turn, Dean. Your pet Angels are fine. Now say yes.” Zachariah says, fingers twining through the chains.

“Do not say yes, Dean. It is not worth it.” Castiel says, blue eyes intense.

“Shut your mouth.” Zachariah growls, yanking on the chain, making Castiel stumble.

Richard and Misha watch in silence, wishing this was a dream. Hey, can you hear me? Richard flinches, eyes darting to Gabriel. I'll take that as a yes. Look, obviously Cas and I can't do a thing about the chains because they're binding our Grace. I don't have the power to break them right now, but you can. Just repeat after me. Gabriel whispers in his mind, the sensation feeling like wings brushing gently across his mind. He tells him the chant and makes him repeat several times before telling him to find a way to touch the chain, doesn't matter where, and speak the chant.

Misha squeezes his hand and looks at him, wide eyed. Richard leans over and kisses him on the cheek, mumbling that everything is going to be alright. Misha nods, reluctant to let go of him, but he does, fingers dragging across his palm.

Richard sighs, wondering when this became his life and slowly slides to his knees, thankful for once for his shortness. He ducks behind Castiel, winding an arm between the Angels. Dean and Sam notice what he's doing and continue to keep Zachariah busy with taunts and demands as Richard whispers the spell. The chains break with a blinding white light and Zachariah lunges for Richard, who's jerked to his feet by Gabriel and shoved back behind them to Misha.

“Now, now, Zach. Can't go around smiting the humans just because you feel like it. Besides I like this one. Handsome, isn't he?” Gabriel looks positively gleeful now, Angelic blade twirling in his fingers, Castiel beside him with his own blade out.

Zachariah glares at them all and then is gone with a flutter of wings. Gabriel puts his blade away and looks amused. “Always was afraid of the Archangels and our wrath.” 

“We should put those two back where they belong.” Castiel nods at Richard and Misha.

“Right. Coming boys?” Gabriel asks Dean and Sam. 

They nod and Castiel reaches out for them as Gabriel grabs Misha and Richard. Bobby rolls his eyes when they all disappear and mumbles something about Angels and driving being too good for them.

They arrive back at the cabin and the Angels let go of the humans. “So you're just going to zap them back to their world?” Sam asks, looking at Misha and Richard.

“That'd be the plan, Sammy-boy.” Gabriel grins at him.

“We will have to wipe their memories of this.” Castiel points out, shooting Gabriel a look.

“Yeah, sorry guys. Don't get to remember this little episode.” Gabriel shakes his head. 

“Believe me, that is so okay.” Misha nods.

“Well, hope we never see you again.” Gabriel smirks and there are awkward goodbyes all around before Gabriel touches two fingers to Richard's forehead and Castiel does the same to Misha. There's a flash and then they're gone.

“Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am starved.” Gabriel looks around at the group.

“I could go for a pie.” Dean agrees, making Sam roll his eyes.

“Off we go then.” Gabriel snaps his fingers and whisks them all to a bakery in Paris that has the best pie in the universe and yes, Gabriel does know this for a fact.

Misha groans as the sun shines brightly in his face. His right leg is numb from where Richard is laying on it and he just had the weirdest dream ever. He blinks and slowly shifts out from under his snoring lover and limps into the kitchen, intent on getting some coffee. The scent of coffee wafts into the living room and wakes Richard, who drops heavily into a seat at the table.

“Good morning, babe.” Misha says, pouring him a cup of the liquid caffeine. 

“Mornin'.” Richard yawns and takes the warm mug.

“Let's go see how bad the storm was last night. We still need to get the other bag out from the car too.” Misha says as they put their cups on the counter.

“Yeah okay.” Richard slips his shoes on and waits for Misha to do the same.

Outside, the sun glints off of puddles everywhere. The entire yard looks like a lake and Richard glances over at the car. It looks like they'll have to swim for it if they really want that bag. “You fancy a swim?” Misha snickers.

“Hell no.” Richard shakes his head. 

“Oh, this reminds me of that weird ass dream I had last night!” Misha exclaims.

They walk back inside, Misha babbling on about Angels and Supernatural being real. Richard smiles indulgently and kisses Misha's cheek as he goes on and on with more elaborate hand gestures.

They'll have to get that bag eventually though....


End file.
